


Reciprocation

by llap_ping



Series: Up and Down Stairs [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Country House, Enemies to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Lady's maid Katsuki, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Regency Romance, Valet Nikiforov, household servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: “Oh yes!” he spoke with bounds of sarcasm. “It's surely because I am madly in love with the new Valet, and not because I am the only one here of sound mind. You all seem to think Mr Nikiforov is delightfully appealing, but I see him as he truly is! A frustratingly, aggravating, impolite,-”Viktor swallowed. The words cutting just a little too deep but he wouldn't let that show. “I wasn't aware you thought of me so much Mr Katsuki. To think, you have known me less than a day, and I have already caused such a stir.”Companion fic to 'Up and Down Stairs' chapters 1-8 from Viktor's POV
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Up and Down Stairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145612
Comments: 21
Kudos: 109





	Reciprocation

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an essential read to 'Up and Down Stairs' but it will give you a little context to Viktor's feelings and how that influences his actions.  
> It is writen from his perspective between chapters 1-8, so I recomend you go and read those first.

The honeymoon was a rather lonely business. Travelling with the recently wed and mated Giacometti's as they toured the countryside. Viktor having only the driver for company. A driver who enjoyed the silence and his own company whenever they stopped at an Inn for the night.

He was eager to arrive at the Chulanont's estate, which would become his new home. A fresh start away from the Duke's estate he had lived and worked at his whole life. He had even been born there, in a small cottage to two loving mothers.

He wanted to go elsewhere and see a little more of the world. Christophe had asked him to continue his Valet position and follow him as he moved to live with his new husband and in-laws. He had accepted without a second thought.

The Chulanont's house was a little smaller than the Duke's. The family comprised of only Lord and Lady Chulanont, their son Phichit and now his husband Chirstophe. In accordance to a smaller family, the servants manning the house were also fewer than he was used to.

On his arrival, the house Butler Mr Feltsman, had greeted him kindly and introduced him to the house and its staff. They were all incredibly gracious and were interested to hear his stories at supper. The two housemaids particularly keen, had sat either side of him and ask all manner of inappropriate questions pertaining to the newly-weds honeymoon. He figured it was to be expected though. After all, they knew Lady Giacometti, and were thrilled with his recent wedding.

The youngest of the Lady's maids acted as if he was feeling put-out at his arrival. Mr Feltsman had quietly informed him that the maid, Mr Katsuki, was anxious to start his new duties. He had been promoted to the position while his Ladyship was away.

When Mr Katsuki had left the servants hall, Viktor caught a whiff of his scent and noted that he was entering pre-heat. _Poor man_. He thought to himself. To be starting a respectable occupation at a time his biology was acting-out must be difficult.

On his first morning at the new estate, everything he said seemed to agitate Mr Katsuki. Viktor had always been told that he was a natural flirt, and an effortless charmer. He didn't actively try to act in such a way, but when meeting new people the last thing he wants to do is censor himself.

When Lord and Lady Giacometti had both requested a bath, he attempted to cheer the omega up with a little friendly competition. He playfully raced him to the boiler in the basement, grabbing a water jug with a pure smile of victory.

Mr Katsuki had glared at him with such hatred, when all he had tried to do was bring a smile to his face. He teased him, asking if he was a 'sore loser', and had received such a scathing look in response.

He had tried again on the second trip to refill their vessels with more hot water. So sure that if he kept teasing and racing for the hot water, Mr Katsuki would concede with a small smile. He didn't smile though, he just appeared more and more vexed at the antics. Viktor began to worry that they had well and truly got off on the wrong foot.

It was made abundantly clear that Mr Katsuki's poor attitude towards him was not entirely due to his pre-heat hormones. The Lady's maid seemed to act pleasantly with everyone elses company but his own. It was curious. He couldn't think of anything he had done to receive such an instantaneous dislike from the man.

He had even asked the Head Valet, Mr Plisetsky, if he had a bad scent about him. Mr Plisetsky had blushed but assured him that he did not smell in the faintest. Well, he had a scent, but was assured it wasn't a bad one.

Thoughts on why Mr Katsuki could possibly dislike him so, kept rattling in his head. But he vowed to himself that he would not change his personality just to please one omega. He would act true to himself and if that meant he wouldn't make close friends with the man, then that was that.

Things came to a bit of a head when he walked in to the kitchen. Mr Katsuki had his back to him as he unashamedly told the other servants just how much he was disliked.

“Oh yes!” he spoke with bounds of sarcasm. “It's surely because I am madly in love with the new Valet, and not because I am the _only_ one here of sound mind. You all seem to think Mr Nikiforov is delightfully appealing, but I see him as he truly is! A frustratingly, aggravating, impolite,-”

Viktor swallowed. The words cutting just a little too deep but he wouldn't let that show. “I wasn't aware you thought of me so much Mr Katsuki. To think, you have known me less than a day, and I have already caused such a stir.”

He clenched his teeth and forced a grin just as the omega spun to look at him. It seemed though that even his smile was displeasing to look at, and Mr Katsuki hurried from the room with burning cheeks at having been overheard.

Was this how his new life was going to be from now on? A disgruntled omega speaking behind his back and wishing he had never come to live and work in the house. Perhaps he should have stayed with the Giacometti's estate. At least there, everyone knew him. The Head Cook had a fondness for him and had been such a motherly figure when his own mothers had died.

“Don't listen to a work he says Mr Nikiforov,” Mr Altin smiled kindly as he stood mixing a pot on the stove. “You can smell him? He's just antsy with hormones. He'll treat you kindly after his Heat has passed.”

Viktor nodded, hoping that would be the case. Perhaps it was a combination of the hormones and with him being new? He was a stranger, unfamiliar, and an alpha at that. Of course he would be viewed wearily at such a tentative time in the omegas cycle.

Wanting to extend an olive branch, he came across Mr Katsuki in the laundry room. With his cufflinks in his pocket, he had his sleeved rolled up before he was even noticed. Mr Katsuki seemed to tense, but relaxed as they worked side by side. Ever so slightly he opened up, his irritated disposition calming. Perhaps they weren't doomed to be adversaries after all.

He didn't have much experience with omegas - not from a lack of trying - but he did know a few things. While Mr Katsuki was experiencing his pre-heat, Viktor vowed to treat him a little more politely. Perhaps, he should pay him a few compliments. Omegas liked that didn't they? They liked receiving compliments from alphas when they were preparing to nest.

While Viktor was searching for Mr Popovich, regarding a distressed horse. He found Georgi in the servants hall with Mila, Yura and Mr Katsuki. How fortuitous.

Drawing inspiration from how he had seen other alphas compliment omegas in the past, he drew a breath, “Mr Katsuki?... You are looking very beautiful this afternoon.”

Mr Katsuki stood up with such vehemence that he thought his chair was going to tip backwards. “I am not an object for you to gaze upon Mr Nikiforov!”

Shocked, he stuttered, “No. I uh-” Had the omega misheard him? Had he overstepped the mark?

Mr Katsuki was seething, “Perhaps it would be wise for you to keep your opinions to yourself. I don't need you or any other alpha to tell me what I already know. Good day to you all!” He enunciated clearly, making his way from the room.

Viktor felt like a little boy, shocked at the response he had received. “What did I say?”

Mila laughed raucously but Yura shook his head and looked to the doorway Mr Katsuki had disappeared through. “I hope Yuuri's okay. All you knot-heads coming on to him, poor man.”

_His name was Yuuri._

“But I wasn't-” Viktor tried to redeem himself, looking over to the other Valet who was glaring at them both.

“I expect he'll enter his Heat before the morning.” Mr Plisetsky stated simply.

He was right about that. In fact, Mr Katuski entered his Heat much sooner than anyone had anticipated.

Viktor had felt a little _off_ all evening, especially after he had unintentionally insulted the omega. He felt shook-up over it, in fact. He felt even more desperate to try and befriend the man. What could he do to get Mr Katsuki to like him?

Every encounter with Mr Katsuki was giving him whiplash. He couldn't anticipate the reaction he would have from one moment to the next. Would he smile softly or would he lash out with his words like a knife?

It was so confusing. The more Viktor tried to find reason, the more his thoughts ran in circles. The scent from the vexed omega was trapped in his nose. He even went for some fresh air out the back door in the hopes the air would clear his mind. The enticing scent was muddling his thoughts. Consuming.

He was so caught up in the enticing scent that he forgot himself in the presence of Lord Giacometti that night. His hand outstretched with a clothing brush. Frozen in mid air as he was caught up in his own thoughts. Forgetting to complete the duty of brushing his Lordships suited shoulders as he assisted him to prepare for supper.

Christophe noticed his off-behaviour and told him to sit down on the stool and unburden himself.

“No, I can't My Lord.” Viktor shook himself to try and come back to himself.

“Viktor. Tell me what is on your mind. This behaviour is very unlike you.” he ordered, arms crossed.

“ _Christophe_.” he whispered. Lowering his head in shame. “His scent affects me so much. I've never met anyone that makes me feel like this before. I-”

“Who? The Lady's maid?” his friend speculated. He was the only omega within the house that was currently entering Heat.

“ _Yuuri_ , yes... I can't stop thinking about him.” Viktor admitted on a whisper.

What was becoming of him? His skin felt like it was going to split open. His tongue heavy in his mouth, and... and he felt so helpless.

He was barely aware of what Christophe was telling him. His body pulled tight like he would snap. His focus buried deep as if he was underwater and staring up at the rippling surface.

The scent trapped in his nose was getting stronger, sweeter. It felt like salvation and a damnation at the same time. He was moving closer to it, and it was everything. He was half aware of the two Footmen bracketing him as they marched him up the servants stairwell. His legs, climbing each step felt alien.

The scent was Heat. It was Yuuri in Heat.

Feeling in his limbs came back in full force at the realisation of what he could smell, _of who he could smell_.

Viktor barely remembers fighting against bodies trying to hold him back, and the next second he was alone and thrusting into his own fist. The scent of Yuuri bathing over him like warm light pooling against his skin.

He was embarrassed to come around to find both Mr Feltsman and Lord Giacometti in the room with him. He was all too aware that he was naked except for a thin white sheet draped over his manhood.

“My Lord, what are you doing here?” He croaked out.

“You entered a Rut, My dear chap.” Christophe stated as he stood unencumbered, his hands braced on his hips. “It was very unlikely, coming from you. I have informed Mr Feltsman here, that you usually require a Doctor to induce your Ruts.”

Mr Feltsman nodded, keeping his eyes respectably on the floor. It was odd to see the Butler so out of place.

“I've sent word to the Doctor in the village and they are expecting you.” Lord Giacometti informed him.

“Now?” Viktor worried, looking around to try and find a clue to how much time had passed. “I suppose the air will do me good.”

The fresh air did do him some good, but with a clear mind he became all too aware that it was Mr Katsuki's scent that had triggered his Rut. How embarrassing. He hoped the omega wouldn't think any less of him. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence of course, but it must feel uncomfortable. Especially with how much Mr Katsuki disliked him.

Gosh, he could only imagine how unsettling it was for Mr Katsuki. An alpha he hated becoming so enthralled by his scent, that it sent said alpha into a rutting frenzy.

The Doctor didn't seem overly concerned that he had entered a Rut without medicine. Stating that it was one of the most natural things his body could have done. They prescribed a few vitamins he should take to regain his strength. Something he could collect from the apothecary across the village green. If his next Rut was overdue, he should book an appointment, but apart from that he was in good health and sent on his way.

Fate seemed to want to bring him and Mr Katsuki together though, and Viktor ran into the omega in the village. He did seem to be much more agreeable than he was before his Heat, but Viktor was still tentative with his behaviour. Mr Katsuki may very well dislike him, but that didn't mean he wanted to irritate the omega any more than he already did. He didn't want to purposely upset the man.

It was such a shame he was disliked, as he believed they could be great friends if Mr Katsuki allowed it.

On their trip back to the house, Mr Katsuki had warned him to disregard anything Mr Minami said. Despite the warning, when he heard idle gossip from the housemaids, he couldn't help but entertain the idea that what they said was in truth. Had Mr Katsuki truly called out for him while he was in Heat?

The two housemaids had told informed him in a secluded corner of the basement. Their tone leading him to believe that it was disgusting and shameful for him to have done so. That Mr Katsuki was below Viktor's station, and that it was reproachful and something to pity.

His opinion on the housemaids was diminishing every day. Who did they think they were to spread such rumours.

Though, he would admit to himself how pleased the gossip made him feel. If there was even an ounce of truth to what they said, then perhaps Mr Katsuki didn't hate him as much as he made out.

He would never admit, but wished that was true. Mr Katsuki was an endearing man, and Viktor welcomed the small fancy he had towards the omega. The small gossip had fed fantasies he had of them getting together. He imagined them courting. Imagined Mr Katsuki being happy and comfortable in his company. The small fancy wouldn't hurt if he kept it to himself.

He was beginning to learn that Mr Katsuki had many desirable qualities. He may be a little hot and cold every now and then, but he was also strong-headed, beautiful, and a hard worker. As well as many other things.

Not only did he want Mr Katsuki to tolerate him. he also wanted to make him smile, he wanted to hear his laughter. He wanted... so many other things and more.

Aware of his fancy, his flirtations seemed to increase, and Mr Katsuki didn't rebuff every single one of them. They were making progress.

Oh, how he wanted to make Mr Katsuki just as happy as he made him feel.

As much as he valued Mr Katsuki's strong-headedness, he also knew it as the challenge it was. It was a fine line he walked between amusing the omega and causing him irritation. He wished he knew the distinction, and he would attempt to never cause him agitation again. If only he knew how far he could push without being pushed away.

Being spurned by the omega felt rotten. He sighed, caught up with thoughts on what else he could try to bring Mr Katsuki around.

“I bet you're wondering where my husbands Lady's maid is?” Lord Giacometti had asked with a smirk as Viktor straightened his neck tie. “Phichit gave him the night off to spend with his family. He'll be back before you know it.”

Viktor smiled shyly at that. Had he truly become so easy to read?

“I hope you don't have any untoward plans for him?” Christophe said with an arched brow. “Hard-working Lady's maids are hard to come by. The last thing we want is for one to be dismissed from service in disgrace... I may have some power in this house but there are some things that even I can't control.”

“I would never!” Viktor confessed, shocked that his friend would imply he had plans to take advantage of Mr Katsuki.

“Oh?”

“No, I...” Viktor frowned. Uncertain if he should speak so frankly to his Lordship, “In fact. I want to make an honest man out of him. Though perhaps after knowing him a little longer.” Viktor confessed. “I think I will propose.”

Christophe chuckled, slapping him on the side of the arm, “I don't think Phichit will be very happy with that. An omega can't work as a Lady's maid and raise their own children at the same time.”

“We would marry and wait to have children.” Viktor admitted with a blush, “I know he enjoys his duties in the house. Ever so much so.”

“Well, in that case.” Christope grinned, turning to look at his finished outfit in the standing mirror. “When you are ready to propose, come to me and I will strike a deal with my Father-in-law to find a property on the estate for you to live. That way you can both continue your service.”

Viktor grinned, nodding happily. “Thank you My Lord.”

“Christophe,” his friend warned.

“Thank you Christophe.”

Admitting his fancy aloud had made his fantasies seem much more real. Much more attainable. He felt as light as air, and he was desperate to see Yuuri again. It was only that morning since they last saw one another, but even that felt like lifetimes ago.

The next morning, Viktor was serving breakfast to Lords Chulanont and Giacometti, their partners both opting to have breakfast in bed at a later time. “I know Phichit will be disappointed to hear the news. He had raved about the dress all of last night.” He overheard as they discussed news of the carriage being unavailable to go and collect Lady Giacometti's dress.

Viktor considered whether he should say anything, it was a private conversation after all. But he believed he had a good solution. “Excuse the interruption My Lords, but... I could go and collect the clothing via horseback.”

Chistophe had looked to him with a grin, but the same couldn't be said for Lord Chulanont who paused with a spoonful of grapefruit inches from his mouth. Shocked that the Valet had spoken up.

“Do you think you could collect the Lady's maid at the same time?” his friend asked with a smirk.

“I believe so, yes, My Lords.” Viktor nodded, “With your permission, I could take the largest stallion. He should be able to hold both our weight on the return journey.”

“Very well, make haste, old chap!” Christophe nodded, turning towards his Father-in-law with a small smile to reassure the man that the dress and the maid would be in safe hands with the Valet.

Armed with a map of the area, Viktor set about his task and deciding to collect Mr Katsuki first. After his confession to Christophe regarding his intentions to propose before summers-end, he was anxious to see Yuuri again.

On approaching the town, a few locals were happy to point him in the right direction for Yu-topia Inn - where Mrs Nishigori informed him he would find the Katsuki family.

He tried to make a mental note of which streets he traversed. It would be useful to remember the way if he were to return at a later date to ask the Katsuki family for their blessing to wed Yuuri.

He was nervous upon entering their residence, all too aware that first impressions meant everything. His borrowed riding boots mismatching with his livery, and his silver hair windswept. There was no chance to change now though.

The Katsuki's seemed to be aware of who he was immediately. A small voice in Viktor's head informed him that their awareness of who he was, bodes well for his chances. Had Mr Katsuki spoken well of him? Did Mr Katsuki also entertain the idea of Viktor as a prospective mate? Despite his gruff words and demeanour, did the omega harbour the same such feelings as Viktor did for him?

He felt buoyant while the family offered him breakfast, keen to sit with him and listen as he spoke of their son in high praise. Viktor blushed, hoping he wasn't appearing over-eager in his affections.

No sooner had he arrived, he had to leave again. Bidding the family farewell, and accompanying Mr Katsuki outside and towards the stallion.

It was in that moment that he truly considered the consequences of sharing a saddle. They would be pressed together most intimately and-

And Viktor was a gentleman, he would act as such.

He felt drunk on their close contact though, and he revelled in the sensation. First with Mr Katsuki wrapped behind him, and then with him cocooned between his arms and legs. What had he done in a past life to deserve this?

The scent coming from Mr Katsuki was intoxicating. Viktor was half of the mind to extend their journey with a few laps around the village, that way he could have a little longer pressed together like this.

Yuuri's scent wasn't so all-consuming as his pre-Heat scent had been. Which in a way, he preferred. Like this, he was able to appreciate the scent with clear-headedness which allowed him the luxury of trying to catalogue the differing layers of _Yuuri_. It was sweet and floral, and the longer they rode, the more the scent unfurled and deepened. Becoming more earthy and grounding. What he would give to bury his nose deep at the source.

The scent and feel of the body sitting before him, fuelled and deepened his fantasies of the man. His imagination was most domestic. Thoughts of sitting at a table together, sharing supper. Stoking a fire in a hearth and swaddling children in warm quilts. Baking sweets and collecting flowers to display. Embracing one another while surrounded by their own family, and watching them grow. Everything that he had wished for since his mothers had passed, leaving him alone.

He was impatient to begin a life together with Yuuri. How long should he have to wait before proposing? Yuuri had informed him that he didn't have any sweethearts in his home town, so he wasn't in a rush to propose before someone promised to him would come and visit the house to ask for an audience.

He had to be sure though, and as it was, Mr Katsuki flipped between treating him warmly and ice-cold. He would have to be sure his feelings were returned. Proposing too soon and facing rejection would do neither of them any good.

Back at the house, he had no time to dwell on his feelings. There was work to be done and Mr Feltsman was a hard-taskmaster. Instructing him this way and that, to prepare the house for the upcoming ball and the guests they would host in only a few short hours.

Surprisingly, Lady Phichit called him aside during the chaos of all the arranging to inform him that Christophe would be requiring an undressing after the ball. That Viktor should keep his his Lordship distracted before Lady Phichit was ready for him. It wasn't in Viktor's position to question or speculate why.

For the past few weeks of married life, he hadn't once been asked to undress the alpha in the evenings. Even before their marriage, Christophe informed him that would prefer Lady Phichit to be the one to unclothe him and ' _drag him into bed_ '. This change in routine wasn't his business though, and he agreed to his Ladyship's wishes, promising to keep it a secret from Lord Giacometti.

After the family had ate their supper, the first of the guests arrived. From then, there was a steady stream of respected Lords and Lady's from all the lands arriving to the Chulanont estate. Serving the guests was a tiring affair, a never ending task of refilling wine goblets and offering appetizers. All the while, avoiding dancing bodies, and doing his best to blend in to the background. The servants were here to serve. To be seen and not heard, and preferably, not even seen.

On yet another trip down to the basement to fetch some more wine, Viktor was shocked at his own boldness by asking Mr Katsuki to dance with him. He was surprised at how willing Mr Katsuki had been to place his hand in the alphas own, but he was oh-so pleased.

It was exhilarating as he spun them round and round, and up and down the corridor. He was filled with such pure joy.

To think, he had worried that coming to the Chulanont's estate may have been a mistake. What if he had returned to work for the Duke and his estate after all? Would he simply be going through the motions, unaware of how loneliness touched every aspect of his life?

He wasn't lonely here though, and least of all in the arms of a man he hoped to spend his life with. Caught up with his fantasies and emotions, he bent to press his lips against Yuuri's own. He was blessedly surprised to feel the action reciprocated, and he revelled in meeting of lips. Nothing else mattering in that moment but this simple feeling.

He had kissed people before but this was different. He actually really liked Yuuri. Maybe it was premature, but perhaps he even loved him. He was certain that one day soon it would love him. Hoped that one day, he would be loved back too.

Pulling back from the kiss, he caressed his thumb against Yuuri's jaw. Pleased that the omega grabbed a hold so he wouldn't pull away entirely. “Yuuri.” he said with astonishment.

A familiar frown graced the omegas expression, “I thought I told you to call me Mr Katsuki.”

Despite the words feeling like a reprimand, Viktor chuckled. There was that strong-headedness he so adored. Leaning back to give them space, he grinned crookedly at the man who had stolen his heart. “You are a fantastic dance partner, Mr Katsuki.”

“I thank you.” he replied with a blush, “You are as well. I had never-... danced... like that before.”

Viktor blushed in response, “I hope you will dance with me again?” was Mr Katsuki admitting his own feelings? Did he like Viktor in return? He truly hoped that was the case.

“I think I will.” Mr Katsuki nodded, and just as quickly he moved away, walking back towards the servants hall.

Viktor followed with a boyish grin, tugging at his waistcoat in an attempt to appear orderly. “I should get back upstairs.” he spoke softly, picking up the wine he had previously abandoned.

Mr Katsuki hummed, not looking up from the newspaper, “You should.” he agreed.

“Right.” Viktor confirmed, not wanting to move away and leave after their kiss was still so new. He had a job to do though, and heaven-forbid he remain down here any longer in case Mr Feltsman came searching for him. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it, he repeated, “Right.” though it was more to himself than Yuuri's benefit.

He made his way back upstairs with the wine, armed and ready to refill dwindling glasses. Despite being present upstairs, his mind was still downstairs. Still living in the moment of sweeping the omega off his feet, and being swept off his own feet in return with a mind-blowing kiss. Hopefully their first of many.

With his mind occupied, time moved faster and it wasn't long before the music had finished and the guests had departed. Bidding the last guest goodnight, Lady Phichit called out with a wave and hurried towards Viktor. With a hasty apology, Lady Phichit confessed that he wouldn't need his or Mr Katsuki's assistance that night after all. With a barely concealed yawn he asked if Viktor would relay the news to his maid.

Viktor was impatient to go and find Yuuri to tell him the news. Perhaps Mr Katsuki would even permit Viktor to escort him upstairs, maybe even allow him to kiss him on the cheek in goodnight.

Mr Feltsman was no where to be found, and so he approached Yura who was busy checking each room, locking doors and windows as he went. Apparently Mr Feltsman went to lock the basement doors, and would then retire. Yura insisted that Viktor do so as well after he goes to inform Mr Katsuki that Lady Phichit won't be calling that night after all. Viktor nodded his affirmation, and with a barely concealed grin, he hastened downstairs to do just that.

His heart was racing, being so close to Yuuri once again. With shaking legs he followed him down the corridor. Desperate to kiss him, and nervous for how long he would have to wait to do so again, worried for whether he would ever have another chance.

It was that invisible line he walked, would he push too fast, too soon, and end up pushing Yuuri away entirely?

“Mr Katsuki?... Yuuri?” Viktor held his breath as the omega turned to face him, “Will you dance with me again?"

“There's no music.” Yuuri protested, the light from the oil lamp shining off the wetness of his tongue as it licked out towards his bottom lip.

With a steady hand, Viktor took hold of the oil lamp. Moving it to sit on the shelf in the silver store they were stood beside. “If we had to have music, I don't know when I would have the opportunity to dance with you again.” _To kiss you again._

“Perhaps I was aiming to avoid music when in your company.” Yuuri antagonised, but welcomed him as he was pulled into Viktor's arms.

Viktor agreed with a shy smile, “Perhaps you were.” as he softly swayed them side to side in the glimmering light.

Yuuri bit his lip, his gaze lowered, “So when you spoke of dancing... you only meant dancing?”

He chuckled nervously, his hands gripping the omegas tightly, “There's no music.” he teased.

Yuuri frowned, “If we had to have music... I don't know when I would have the opportunity to kiss-”

His breath hitched and he brought their lips together, cutting Yuuri off from finishing that sentence.

So Yuuri _did_ feel the same attraction. His kiss was reciprocated and it was just as perfect as their first kiss had been, soft and searching. He felt breathless, he felt like all of his dreams were within his reach.

Startled, Yuuri pushed Viktor backwards in to the silver store. Breaking their kiss only to spin around to latch the door. “Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri said deeply. His voice sending a shiver up his spine.

“Mr _Katsuki_?” He squeaked, shocked at the conviction and self-assuredness of the omega.

“ _Will you dance with me?_ ” Yuuri asked, his words dripping with hidden meaning and burning sexuality.

If this was what Yuuri wanted then who was he to deny the man? He was so certain of his feelings, and as he planned to marry and mate with Yuuri, then surely a little fondle wouldn't have any negative effects for either of them.

If they were physically intimate, like Yuuri was alluding to, then perhaps he could propose sooner than he had first anticipated.

The omega was confident in letting him know exactly what he wanted, and Viktor was defenceless. His manhood pressing against the omegas own. He groaned, spinning Yuuri away from the door and pushing him to sit back on the small wooden desk in the room.

“Please,” Yuuri whined, pulling his uniform up to bare his intimates. “ _please_. I will allow you inside if you promise to withdraw before completion.”

At the suggestion, his mouth ran dry. “May I?”

“I just said as much didn't I?” Yuuri huffed in agitation.

Viktor nodded “I suppose you did yes.”

“Hurry then.” Yuuri encouraged.

He was uncertain of what to do next, but remembered what the old Butler at the Giacometti's estate had told him.

Apparently, thrusting forward was the wrong thing to do, as the omega pushed him back by the shoulders and called out. “Ow! You're meant to stretch me with your fingers first.”

He blushed and looked down, how foolish he was being. Hesitantly he moved his index finger through the slick and pushed in. “What now?” he asked with a shaky breath. Doubts beginning to creep in that this wasn't as straight-forward as other alphas made it out to be.

“You're meant to move it in and out.” Yuuri instructed, grasping on to his shoulders, “Add another finger- Ah! Slowly!” Yuuri warned, scowling up at him. Slowly his frown smoothed out, and a look of pleasure came over his face. “Right there. Keep rubbing.”

He could hardly believe that he was causing that pleasure, and his own manhood twitched with the knowledge that soon his cock would replace the finger.

“Okay, you can mount me now.” Yuuri encouraged, and Viktor could do nothing but to do as told.

On unsteady feet, he lined himself up and slowly pushed forward. Biting at his lip in an attempt to keep quiet. It would do no good to give away just how much he was effected. It would be even more disastrous for anyone to hear them and come searching.

Never did he imagine, that the joining of two bodies would feel just quite like this. It was maddening.

“Mr Nikiforov,” Yuuri called out as he wrapped his legs around Vikto's waist.

He was wrecked at the sound of his name falling from the omegas lips. “Yuuri,” he responded in the hopes that Mr Katsuki would enjoy hearing his name called out just the same.

With uncertain hips he tried to move inside, transfixed on the different sensations when he thrusted shallowly compared to when he pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in to the tight heat.

Yuuri huffed, “Can't you just do it properly?”

“I thought this was the right way to go about it?” he flustered, a wave of embarrassment overcoming him as he thought of how he was displeasing his partner. It wouldn't do. He couldn't appear inept, not before he had secured them together with marriage at least.

What if Mr Katsuki disliked their entanglement so much, and he decided to never agree to a proposal? Maybe Viktor should have restrained himself against this seduction... perhaps this was a mistake.

“Try building a rhythm.” Yuuri encouraged.

Viktor couldn't stop now, not when that would damn him further. This may be his only chance to impress the omega sexually. If he did this correctly, he would hopefully want to engage in this again.

Taking the instruction on board, he maintained a repetitive stroke, his hips moving in a rhythm that felt innate. The sensation was incredible, and he could feel the omega beginning to clench around him, the strokes becoming more slick.

“Yes, like that, Mr Nikiforov.” the omega praised, holding on tight.

“Yes?” he asked as his movements rocked them together. A few silver goblets on the table behind Yuuri started to clink together at every jerk. “Does that feel good?”

There wasn't an answer, but there didn't need to be. He could feel that Yuuri was now beginning to enjoy it as much as he did, and he revelled in it. A sense of pride larger than any he had experienced before. He was causing Yuuri to experience pleasure.

His rhythm increased in strength and speed and they held tightly to one another, the pleasure mounting. “Mr Nikiforov, Mr Nikiforov.” Yuuri panted into his shoulder, and he bit at his lip in an attempt to hold off his release. He wanted to bring the omega to completion before he finished. _He wanted to see Yuuri become undone._

It felt so so good though, and he was so close to reaching his release. The sounds Yuuri was making were sending him over the edge, but he tried to hold on for as long as he could.

Yuuri would be furious if he completed inside of him, and so reluctantly he withdrew, hastily pulling his handkerchief out from his pocked and releasing into the material in his hand. The pleasure rocking through him so hard he felt like he would feel wobbly forever more.

“Yuuri,” he panted, slumping against the omega as he attempted to catch his breath, tossing the soiled handkerchief to the side.

Yuuri huffed, “Mr Nikiforov, you disappointment me greatly.”

Viktor clenched his jaw tight and pulled back to look down at Mr Katsuki who was already attempting to right his clothing. His once erect cock wilting back to softness, and not because he had spent.

“Let me make it up to you... _Please_?” Viktor pleaded, holding Yuuri's face in his hands.

Mr Katsuki sighed, his steely gaze melting a little under the touch. “See to it that you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that has shed a little light on Viktor's perspective, and I hope you have enjoyed! Thank you all so much for your support!


End file.
